


girls just wanna....

by blazeofglory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vacation, is there not a tag for titty worship? this is a titty worship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Allison is obsessed with Vanya's tits, especially in this little bikini...





	girls just wanna....

This _thing_ with Vanya is new and tentative, and it really had sounded like a good idea at the time when they agreed to take things slowly. After all, Vanya’s only real relationship had ended in _murder_ , and Allison’s longest relationship had ended in a messy divorce, so... It’s probably for the best to take this one day at a time, being careful not to rush into anything.

It’s better in theory than in practice, though. Allison is so sexually frustrated, she might just _die_.

They’re on vacation now, taking a break from the city and their siblings, stretched out on the beach and basking in the sun. The sight of Vanya in a bikini is one that Allison is never going to forget. Vanya is small and skinny, her skin pale and smooth, and Allison can’t drag her eyes away. Unlike Allison’s showy red bikini, Vanya’s is basic and black, all function and no frills.

She looks so fucking good.

“Allison?” Vanya asks, raising a brow when Allison blinks slowly a few times before looking away from Vanya’s chest and back up to her eyes. Vanya smiles her sweetest smile and Allison _melts_. “What are you staring at?”

Allison huffs quietly and shuffles closer on their large beach towel. She’s not worried about anyone watching them-- all her money had come in use securing them this private beach, and no one is about to interrupt. Instead of answering Vanya, she kisses her first, soft and lingering. Vanya smells like sunscreen and the ocean and Allison can’t get enough. She rests her hand on Vanya’s waist, innocent as ever, and they’re both smiling when they part.

“You look gorgeous,” Allison whispers, just a breath away from Vanya’s lips, and Vanya blushes prettily.

“Compared to you?” Vanya replies with a soft laugh, shaking her head. “Come on.” 

“We’re not comparing you and me,” Allison reminds her, punctuating the statement with another kiss. “God, you don’t even know what you do to me…”

Vanya gently tucks a piece of hair behind Allison’s ear, smiling again, as she lays on her side to better face Allison. Allison can’t help but let her eyes dart down again to Vanya’s chest again, and she’s just _aching_ to touch her.

“What _do_ I do to you?” Vanya whispers.

 _Fuck_ taking it slow. 

“You make me wet,” Allison answers, and she doesn’t miss the way Vanya’s eyes darken. She trails her hand up from Vanya’s waist, resting just under her breast, and she lets her thumb graze the bottom of Vanya’s bikini top. “You have the most perfect tits, Vanya.”

“They’re tiny,” Vanya refutes, voice small as she fidgets awkwardly. “You don’t have to say that.” 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true,” Allison replies, rolling her eyes. She shifts her hand just a little, so that she’s cupping Vanya’s breast, and it feels _amazing_. “I’ve been dying to touch you.”

“You can touch me,” Vanya says quietly, blushing and beautiful. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Yeah?” Allison grins. She waits for Vanya’s nod and then she’s gently pushing Vanya onto her back and straddling her hips, grinning down at the awestruck look on Vanya’s face. Before Vanya can say anything, Allison leans down and kisses her again. All the sweetness is gone now, leaving only heat and desire in its wake, and Allison doesn’t hesitate anymore as she cups both of Vanya’s breasts. They fit so _perfectly_ in her hands, so small and lovely, and Vanya makes a delicious little moan when Allison squeezes.

Allison breaks the kiss, leaving Vanya breathless, and she ducks down, pressing her lips to the tops of each breast, all she can reach with the bikini in the way. She glances up at Vanya’s face and she’s met with such sheer _lust_ in her gaze, fueling her on to press a hard, biting kiss to one breast, making Vanya cry out. While Allison is busy leaving a matching dark purple mark on the other breast, Vanya fumbles with the tie of the bikini around her neck, finally getting it loose and shoving the top down. 

“ _Vanya_ ,” Allison says, speechless as she takes in the sight of her so beautiful and exposed. Her little breasts are perky and gorgeous, her nipples hard and pale pink, and _god_ , Allison is so wet right now. She leans back in, licking over one nipple, then sucking hard. She feels Vanya’s hands in her hair, not pulling but just _holding_ , and she can hear the soft, breathless sounds that her lover is making.

When Allison slowly drags her teeth over Vanya’s nipple, Vanya moans even louder, so Allison does it again. She licks over each nipple, then pulls back to enjoy the sight of the rosy buds hardened by her touch. Vanya looks positively _overwhelmed_ with lust, which spurs Allison on to lean back in, licking and sucking at one nipple while pinching the other between two fingers. With every suck, Vanya makes a breathless little sound, and with every _bite_ , Vanya moans loudly. It’s music to Allison’s ears. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Allison murmurs, then sucks another mark into the side of each breast. She trails one hand down Vanya’s body, waiting in case she’s told to stop, but Vanya just _trembles_ and spreads her legs. Hiding her smirk against Vanya’s skin, Allison slides her hand under Vanya’s bikini bottoms. It’s been hours since they’ve been in the ocean, but the bottoms are _soaked_ anyway. Vanya is dripping wet, her sweet pussy hot and slick under Allison’s touch. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Vanya moans, head thrown back, as Allison sucks at a nipple again while dipping her fingers into Vanya’s cunt and gathering wetness on her fingertips. Allison is so single-minded on her task of making Vanya feel good, she’s lost track of everything else-- she doesn’t hear the waves or the wind anymore, she doesn’t feel the sun beating down on her, she doesn’t worry about being sisters and starting apocalypses; she doesn’t think about _anything_ except making Vanya come.

Slowly, Allison rubs Vanya’s clit, never faltering for a second with her mouth on Vanya’s perfect tits. God, this is _heaven_ , with pretty little nipples against her tongue and Vanya’s juices dripping down her fingers. She wants to get between Vanya’s legs, wants to _taste_ her, wants to bury her fingers inside her and lick around them and listen to Vanya _beg_ for it-- but that can all wait. 

Vanya clutches at Allison’s shoulders, her thighs trembling, and she keeps moaning and _moaning_. Allison keeps moving her fingers, steady and sure, and then she _bites_ Vanya’s nipple, and Vanya cries out, coming hard. Allison grins, then licks each nipple one last time before pulling back. _Slowly_ , she slides her soaking wet fingers out of Vanya’s bikini bottoms, then wipes the mess on the beach towel without a care.

“You good?” she asks with a quiet laugh, staring down at Vanya’s half-asleep, half-blissed out expression. Vanya laughs too, still breathless, but smiling, wide and beautiful. She looks amazing like this, half-naked and flushed in the bright summer sun, and Allison is going to remember this afternoon until the day she dies. 

“I need water,” Vanya says after a moment, finally blinking her eyes back open. “And a shower.”

Allison passes Vanya the water bottle, still smiling. “Let’s go back to the hotel, then.”

“Okay,” Vanya agrees easily, leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Once we shower… I want you to sit on my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> for an umbrellakink fill that asked for Vanya/anyone titty worship!
> 
> please let me know if you liked this!


End file.
